


Life is Beautiful

by SailorLestrade



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Angst, First Time, Love, M/M, Mentions of Razzle, Mistaken Identity, Smut, Vince's Car Crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Nikki hears word of Vince's car crash, but the passenger has been mistaken.





	Life is Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaintOfLosAngeles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintOfLosAngeles/gifts).



> I am not a smut writer at all, so I hope this is okay!

Nikki awoke from his drug induced slumber, stretching as he watched the sun filter in through the window. He looked over at his bed mate, sleeping soudly on the other side of the mattress. Long, slim body with a headful of thick, dark hair. If Nikki closed his eyes, he could picture it was someone else. But it would never be the same. He couldn’t have the person he wanted though, so he settled for second best.

There was a loud ringing, making him want to cover his head. It took him a second to realize that the ringing was not in his head, but the hotel phone. With a groan, Nikki pushed himself up, ignoring the bottles and clothes that littered the floor, or his bedmate waking up. Nikki just unplugged the phone, not wanting to talk to anyone.

“Morning.” The girl murmured. Her voice was too high and it made Nikki close his eyes. “Mind if I watch the news?”

“Yeah, sure. Whatever.” Nikki grumbled as he made his way to the bathroom, to wash her off of him and brush stale Jack out of his teeth. The girl wrapped the sheet around her and grabbed the remote, turning on the TV to catch the weather. She could still go meet her friends at the beach and brag about the night she had.

Nikki climbed into the shower, resting his head against the tiles as the hot water massaged as his sore muscles. The hotel mattress wasn’t the most comfortable he had slept on, not that it mattered. He was just hoping that the girl caught a hint and scrammed soon, or became a bit more useful. He didn’t know why he had picked her of all the girls that had been at the party.

Actually, he knew exactly why he had picked her, but he didn’t want to admit it. Tall and lanky, dark hair, lips that felt good wrapped around his cock. If he closed his eyes, he could just imagine it was someone else. But when she talked, it ruined the illusion. God, why was he like this? Why did he want something so bad that he couldn’t have? He cleaned up, got out of the shower, and finished up his business in the bathroom before heading back into the main room. She was sitting there, lounging on the bed with a sheet draped loosely over her.

“Find what you want on the news?” Nikki grumbled.

“Yeah, but there’s a big news story after the commercial I want to watch.” She told him. “Wanna go get breakfast after?”

“Sure. Whatever you say.” Nikki said, agreeing. He figured that after breakfast, he could make up a lame excuse to ditch her and find something else to do for the day. He had just picked up a pair of pants and sniffed them, seeing how they smelled, when the news program came back on and the girl moved forward on the bed to watch.

“It was late last night that Motley Crue singer, Vince Neil, caused an accident while driving well over the legal limit,” The reporter said. Hearing Vince’s name caught Nikki’s attention and he turned to look at the TV. “While Neil was uninjured in the accident, two people in the other car had to be flown to an area hospital due to increasing brain trauma, and unconfirmed reports are telling us here at KABC that Motley Crue drummer, Tommy Lee, was killed in the accident.”

“Oh my god.” The girl gasped. “That’s your band, right?” Nikki just stood there, staring at the TV. “Nikki?”

“Get out.” Nikki said.

“But, I…” The girl said. Nikki tossed her her clothes.

“Get dressed and get the fuck out!” The bassist shouted at her. The girl quickly pulled on her clothes, grabbed her purse, and ran out of the hotel room. Nikki sat on the edge of the bed, watching the TV. He could see Vince’s red car on the screen. Nikki couldn’t even remember what type of car it was, and the picture wasn’t helping with that. He was just playing over the words in his head over and over again. Tommy was dead. Vince had killed Tommy. He had died right as they started to rise. He had died and Nikki had never been able to tell him how he felt.

Nikki went to the phone, plugging it in and dialing Tommy’s number. It rang and rang before the answering machine picked up.

“Hey dudes! I can’t come to the phone right now becuase I’m probably partying!” Tommy’s obnoxious message greeted Nikki. Nikki slammed the phone down before he shut off the TV, grabbed all his stuff, and headed out the door. Right as the phone rang.

****

“Any luck?” Mick asked, watching the drummer dial the number that had been left with them by Doc.

“Assholes not picking up.” Tommy sighed. “Fuck man, I’m exhausted.”

“I hear ya drummer.” Mick said. “Wanna ride the couch over at my place?”

“Nah. I need my own bed.” Tommy ran a hand down his face. “Call me if we hear anything about Vince’s bail or anything.”

“Will do.” Mick told him. Tommy got in his car and headed home. He had to drive by the crash scene and it hurt his heart. He really like Razzle. The guy was cool and didn’t deserve what happened to him. Tommy turned on the radio to distract himself, but the station he loved to listen to kept talking about the wreck.

“And people are saying that it was Tommy Lee in the car,” The DJ said. “But just to clarify to everyone, it was not Tommy Lee, but Nicholas “Razzle” Dingley of the band Hanoi Rocks.” Tommy sighed. He knew he’d have to talk to his mom to assure her that he was still alive. By the time the station actually started playing music, Tommy had pulled into his driveway. He made his way into his house, dropping his keys off on the counter. He picked up his phone to make his round of phone calls to people to assure them that he wasn’t dead.

But still no call from Nikki.

****

“Damn it, why aren’t you working?” Nikki asked as he messed with the radio controls. No stations were coming in, and his cassette deck only worked half the time. The car was possessed. It made him think to the time that Tommy had jumped out of his car to take a piss, forgot to put the parking break on, and the car had literally ran him over.

Nikki’s heart tightened. He hoped that the news had made a mistake, that the unconfirmed reports were wrong. Nikki made his way towards Tommy’s neighborhood, almost a little scared of what he was going to find when he got there. He pulled up at Tommy’s house and he could see his car and his bike in the driveway. But that didn’t mean anything. Tommy did bum rides quiet a bit. He liked to sightsee and he was a little harder to do that when you were driving.

Nikki parked behind Tommy’s car and made his way up to the front door. He took a deep breah and rang the doorbell.

And waited.

****

“Go away.” Tommy groaned. He had just laid down on his bed when the doorbell rang. He was sure if he just pretended he didn’t hear it, whoever was at the door would go away. But then he could hear the knocking and he knew he couldn’t ignore it. Whoever was there wanted to be seen. So Tommy was going to see them. He pushed himself off his bed, marched to his front door, and threw it open.

“What?” He asked harshly before he even realized who was there. His face softened when he saw the bassist standing there. “Nikki?”

“Oh thank god you’re alive.” Nikki breathed.

“This face is too cute to kill.” Tommy teased. “What are you doing here? I thought you wanted space.”

“I...the news...Vince…” Nikki mumbled. Tommy sighed and let Nikki into the house. Tomm led him to the living room and had him sit on the couch.

“Vince was drunk,” Tommy started as he sat down by Nikki. “0.17. Well above the limit. No one at the party seemed to realize how drunk he was. He took Razzle with him on a beer run. It was Razzle in the car, not me, not Mick.” Tommy told him.

“Razzle’s dead?” Nikki asked. Tommy closed his eyes and nodded.

“Yeah,” Tommy confirmed. “Those of us at the party thought it was Mick. But the bastard had been out on the beach. And the fucking reporters heard drummer, saw Mick’s name and just assumed it was me.”

“I guess I did too.” Nikki whispered, looking down at the floor. Tommy watched his friend. “I...I was so scared Tommy. When I heard the news, I thought…”

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m alive. Vince is sitting in jail, but he’s okay. Mick’s okay. Everyone’s alright.” Tommy reached out and placed a hand on his knee to offer some comfort.

“You don’t understand.” Nikki told him. “I was afraid that...that I’d never be able to tell you that I…”

“I know.” Tommy said. Nikki’s head shot up and he stared at Tommy.

“You know? What do you know?” Nikki asked.

“Nikki, I’m clueless at times, but I’m not completely stupid. I’ve seen the girls you bring back to the hotels.” Tommy offered him a smile. Nikki didn’t know what to do then, so he just closed the gap between him and Tommy and kissed him. Tommy’s eyes widened for a brief moment before he closed them and cupped his hand on the side of Nikki’s face. Tommy parted his lips, allowing Nikki to trace them with his tongue before it dipped inside his mouth. They stayed there like that, until the need for air arose and they reluctently broke apart.

But the quiet didn’t last long before Tommy was standing up. He took Nikki’s hand and pulled him to his feet and led him towards his bedroom. Once they were safe in that room, Nikki was on Tommy again, kissing him a little more fiercly. He thought Tommy was dead. He never thought he would have this. Fuck, he needed it. And from the noises Tommy was making, he needed it to.

Clothes were pulled off, showing off tattoos and scars from bar fights and jealous partners. Tommy had gotten his fair share of bruises and cuts from people in his life. Nikki would never do that to him. 

“I, uh, I have some lube.” Tommy admitted. Nikki raised an eyebrow. “Not all girls get wet and...obviously I can’t.” Tommy blushed a little, ducking his face so Nikki couldn’t see. Nikki gently took his head in his hand and made him look into his eyes. He just smiled at Tommy and kissed him gently. Tommy led him back to the bed and reached into the nightstand, handing Nikki the bottle.

“I’m taking it, by the way you were acting, you’ve done this before?” Nikki asked. Tommy nodded. “I’ll make it much better than in the past.” Tommy let out a moan at Nikki’s words. Nikki smirked as he slicked up his fingers and started to work Tommy open. One finger went in easy and had Tommy squirming. Two fingers in and Nikki started scissoring Tommy open, getting small gasps from the drummer. But the third finger, Tommy knew he was ready. He knew that it would be a bit of a stretch, because just from what he had seen, Nikki was bigger than any guy he had ever been with, but he was ready.

“Nikki.” Tommy whispered. “Please.” Nikki slowly pulled his fingers out, making Tommy whine. He slicked himself up and slowly started to push in, taking in each noise that passed through Tommy’s lips. He was so fucking tight, and if Nikki didn’t have some self control, he would’ve probably came right then and there.

“Fuck baby.” Nikki groaned. He moved slowly until his hips were flush against Tommy. He waited, rubbing circles on the younger man to bring some calm. He waited for Tommy to give him a nod, telling him he was ready. Then he started to move his hips. Slow, deep thrusts inside the warm heat of the drummer. Tommy wrapped his arms and legs around Nikki, holding him close to him.

“Nikki, shit.” Tommy whispered. Nikki caught his lips with his, his need and desire taking over at the kiss became more heated. Pulling back, Nikki rested his forehead against Tommy’s.

“I love you baby.” Nikki whispered as he picked up his movements, hitting the right spot in Tommy to make more of those beautiful noises.

“Love you too.” Tommy gasped. “Always have.” Those simple words were enough to push all the fear out of Nikki’s heart. Fear that this was a dream, fear that Tommy was really gone and he’d never be able to tell him that he loved him. He was here, in his arms, and he was taking him so well.

In fact, Nikki was getting close, and he wanted nothing more than to bring Tommy over the edge with him. He snaked a hand between them and started to jack Tommy off, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Tommy closed his eyes as he felt the familiar tightness of his oncoming orgasm. Before long, he was shooting his seed on his stomach, and it didn’t take long for Nikki to fill up Tommy with his own.

“Fuck!” Nikki hissed before he started to come from from it. Taking deep breaths, he looked into Tommy’s eyes for a moment before he slowly pulled out of the younger man. He headed to Tommy’s bathroom, bringing back a washcloth to gently run over him.

“You’re staying, right?” Tommy asked when Nikki tossed the washcloth in some vague direction. Nikki looked at Tommy.

“Where else would I go?” He laughed, laying down by him and taking him into his arms. “Nowhere else I’d rather be.”

“Good.” Tommy yawned, pillowing his head on Nikki’s shoulder before drifting off to sleep. Tommy had had a long night, and Nikki had had a long morning.

But for now, they were at peace in each others arms.


End file.
